As consumers face larger catalogues of content from a growing number of providers, the use of traditional mechanisms for navigating and discovering new content becomes increasingly challenging and ineffective. One of the most common and trusted methods that consumers discover new content is by word of mouth. Until now social sharing of media has not been readily accessible on consumer electronics devices.